A Story To Write
by Everything once
Summary: AU: Skins never happens. Naomi is a famous singer but she doesn't really like the whole celebrity thing. Cook is her manager and well I'm not good at summarizing things so basically give it a try and you'll see what happens next...
1. Chapter 1

Author: Everything_Once  
Pairing: Naomy/Emily  
Rating: K  
Warnings: Not for the moment...

Summary: AU Skins never happens. Naomi is a famous singer but she doesn't really like the whole celebrity thing. Cook is her manager and well I'm not good at summarizing things so basically give it a try and you'll see what happens next...

Disclaimer: Skins isn't my property, even if I secretly wish so! At the moment I pretty much own nothing...

Chapter One

***** ****Naomi's thoughts*****

Finally home and more important alone! I like music, writing songs, singing them but what I don't really like is doing it in front of a lot of people. That's probably one of the weirdest things to say when you are a popular singer but for me it's so true. But it's not really what I hate the most. I fucking hate being famous, people are always interested about my private life, and they're always analyzing each of my fucking movements.

"BLONDIE come here and give me one of a hell hug and then let's get you to bed!"

"Fuck off Cook."

"Ouch Blondie that hurts, where is the love girl?"

"Probably at you own place, you know where you crazy pregnant girlfriend is actually waiting for you!"

"Oye! Watch your mouth Campbell you're talking about the mother of my future kid there!"

"Yeah says the guy that keeps trying to have a little party in my knickers. Seriously Cook, we've been away for two whole months the girl must be craving to see you again."

"She certainly is plus I'm seriously dying for a willie-waggle session now! But there is one more thing we need to discuss before the Cookie monster departure. I found the perfect writer for your biography."

"Cook seriously not again. We've already seen dozen of them and i've hate pretty much each of them, and actually I don't want to share my whole fucking life with the world!"

"Then lye! Who fucking cares, no one except me really knows you so we're safe. Plus we don't really got a choice on this project your major have already decided it and it's in your contract so..."

"Yeah well maybe that if you weren't that drunked the day we signed this bloody piece of shit..."

"Shut up! You were as drunk as me if not even more!"

"Yeah but I am a fucking rock star it's what people expect of me, you are supposed to be a manager."

"Well anyway that's not really the question. So our writer... well funnily enough she's Katie's twin."

"You're fucking kidding there, right? I don't want a fake tan up leopard addict to write my life!"

"Campbell seriously stop being such a bitch. I fucking love Katie so behave! And for your own information Emily and Katie are nothing alike and from what I've heard Emily is considering as a fucking amazing young writer or something like that!"

"Bollocks. Cook are you serious?"

"Yep I am. The major is already in love with the girl and my pregnant girlfriend is blackmailing me with a sex strike so i'm telling you: she's our girl!"

"It's already done isn't it?"

"Yeah... sorry..."

"For fuck sake!"

"Well and it's not the worst part of what I have to told you today I'm afraid."

"The fuck?"

"Well the thing is that she..."

"Go to the fucking facts already!"

"She's gonna live here."

"Here?Here! No fucking way!"

"She's living in London and your place is quite lost in the middle of fucking nowhere and as the major bought you this house they said that they have a right to take that decision and..."

"For fuck sake why can't she fucking live with you after all she's her fucking twin! Cook you know me you know how i don't want to live with anyone."

"I know and I'm sorry but well there is a good thing about the whole situation, the book will be written more quickly that way and you'll be on your own soon."

"Well I suppose so... when is she supposed to arrive?"

In one fucking look at him I can say that i'm not gonna like that answer. Cause right now he's looking at the floor and He's almost whispering.

"I would say in less than an hour..."

"WHAT THE FUCK ! ! ! Your seriously kidding right, this is for a fucking tv show or something right? I'm just coming back!"

"I know, but listen Katie told me that her sister is really quiet and she's really shy as well so she won't bother you at all..."

"She better be!"

And here I am now! The doorbell just rang and I'm about to open MY HOUSE to a fucking stranger! Of course Cook isn't there anymore, fucking wanker...

I slowly open the door as for enjoying my last moments, and here she is...

"Hello, I'm Emily... Emily Fitch nice to see you."

"Yeah sure. You already know who I am so why don't you enter MY house."

"Sure. Thanks."

Okay maybe that it's a bit rude but I'm still mad at Cook and the Major for taking such a huge decision without even asking me. Emily really isn't responsible of anything but I can't really help it, thing is that I'm not really build to have interaction with other human being. It might sound weird but sadly enough it's the truth.

"Hum, sorry to bother you but the journey has been a real nightmare and I would like to rest just for a bit, if it's ok with you."

"Of course, sorry. I'm gonna show you your bedroom."

"I hope that you're ok with me staying there. I told Cook and my sister that it was fine for me to stay at there place or at the hostel or anywhere really but they told me that you were offering me to stay at your place instead."

I'm gonna kill that bitch and this fucking joke of a best friend with my own hands!

"No of course not. Here we are, it's not really decorated or anything, actually I've never used this spare room before so if you wanna change anything well feel free to do so. This house is huge but weirdly enough there is just one bathroom at the end of this corridor so I'm afraid that you'll have to share it with me. My bedroom is just opposite to this one, and except this room you can like go anywhere you like I don't really care that much. I also quite like to be on my own and things to be calm so... well anyway here you are."

"Oh oki, well thanks a lot."

I'm about to left the room when she grabs my hand.

"Seriously, thanks again."

"It's fine. See you later I guess."

"Yeah sure."

As soon as I leave her bedroom I head to the kitchen to made myself a coffee. God I fucking love coffee! That's pretty much the only think I know how to Cook actually. When my coffee is ready I grab one of my favourite poetry books and I position myself in front of the living room windows. The view there is just amazing. Most people don't like Great Britain because the weather is often bad and rainy but it's what i love about it really. I could spend hours sitting in front of that window admiring the view, drinking loads and loads of coffee in a warm sweater. In fact it's pretty much what I do all the time, but now how am I suppose to do so when I have to share my house with that Emily Fitch girl ?

**Here we are, First chapter of a new story, this one has been on my mind for a long time now so after ****thinking, and even sometimes dreaming, about it I've decided to give it a go. I just hope that you'll do the same... Anyway thanks for reading those words and please review it just so I know what i should do with it next or what you thought about it or what you got for Christmas or anything really :-D **


	2. Chapter 2

Author: Everything_Once  
Pairing: Naomy/Emily  
Rating: K  
Warnings: Not for the moment...

Summary: AU Skins never happens. Naomi is a famous singer but she doesn't really like the whole celebrity thing. Cook is her manager and well I'm not good at summarizing things so basically give it a try and you'll see what happens next...

Disclaimer: Skins isn't my property, even if I secretly wish so! At the moment I pretty much own nothing...

Chapter Two

***** ****Emily's thoughts*****

I've just been awake since 5 minutes but I'm still a bit exhausted. This girl really lives in the middle of nowhere, coming there was a nightmare. She wasn't really kidding when she says that the bedroom I'm staying in wasn't decorated, there is pretty much nothing in here except the bed, a bed table, a lamp and a wardrobe. And everything seems so impersonal there.

I don't think that spending at least 6 month there is gonna be something easy to do. She doesn't really seem pleased to have me there and from what I've heard from Katie she's a royal bitch. Well I'm not sure that I'll believe her on this one cause if you ask me so she's the bitch one but anyway Katie told me that she doesn't like to interact with other people except for Cook and she pretty much live like an hermit most of the time.

I walk into the kitchen because I'm starving. As soon as I open the fridge I heard her:

"There's nothing expect soda in it. I'm never there and when I'm there I always use takes away, I'm a terrible cook."

"Well then can you give me the number of a restaurant or anything cause i'm a bit hungry."

"I've already order some Chinese food; there will probably be enough for the both of us."

"I don't know I've never eaten Chinese food before."

I immediately start to blush after saying that. I feel stupid but I love to cook so I pretty much never go to restaurants or anything like that.

"You've never eaten Chinese?"

She starts to laugh, and I immediately starts to blush even more. I look at the floor too ashamed to look at her.

"Shit, sorry I wasn't making fun of you, it's just weird for me cause i eat Chinese pretty much everyday, but i've never cooked in my whole life."

"Really?"

"Yep, I'm useless in a kitchen."

"So this is the first interesting fact about Naomi's Campbell life."

"Apparently yeah. Cook says that you were a good writer, so why have you accepted to write that bloody book about me?"

"It was in my contract, if I want them to publish my second book then I have to write this one first."

"Really, that sucks!"

"You're not mad at me?"

"Why?"

"Cause I wasn't interested in writing your story in the first place?"

"Of course not, i don't even want this story to be written so i won't blame you for that!"

"What? But I thought that... why?"

"Emily seriously, I'm no one really I just write songs and then sing them, I don't deserve a bloody biography, Gandy, Che Gevara those man deserve that honour I fucking don't. Plus I'm so fed up with people always wanting to know everything about me. Don't they have her own life to think about?"

"They probably just want to dream a bit more..."

"Dream?"

"Yeah people love your songs; they made us dream about life, love, you, their lives, pretty much everything."

"Isn't that supposed to be your job?"

"Yes. Good thing we're gonna work together then."

"That we will see."

I'm about to respond when the door bells and Naomi immediately walks to the door. I follow her.

"Miss Campbell nice to see you again."

"Hey, John how's the work going?"

"Same as always I'm afraid and your tour?"

"It was nice but it's also great to be back here. How much I owe you?"

"As always Miss Campbell, you always order the same thing since I know you and that about twice a week..."

"Here, and you can keep the money as well."

"As always too, thanks a lot Miss Campbell."

Honestly this girl can't be true, so she wasn't even lying she's always ordering her food, plus always the same fucking thing!

"So Emily do you wanna eat in the Kitchen or in your room?"

"You're kidding right?"

"Nope, why?"

"So you're not cooking at all and you're not even eat in your kitchen?"

"Nope. I always eat in front of my tv in my bed, why?"

"Well it was before, cause now and as long as I'm gonna be there we're gonna eat in the kitchen and we're at least gonna cook one meal a day!"

"It's a fucking joke right?"

"Nope."

I'm smiling now but she doesn't smile in return, in fact she looks pretty mad.

"You do know that this is my house and if i wanna kick you out I totally can right?"

"Yep, but you're not gonna do it."

"Why?"

"It's in your contract, we have to do this book and it has to be with me, so you're stuck with me."

"Fine but why would I follow your rules?"

"Just to prove people they are wrong about you."

"Why?"

"Everyone I talk with before meeting you told me that you were a bitch, or a cunt or..."

"Ok, I get it! You know what fuck them and if you think so too then fuck you!"

And with that she takes the food and leaves me alone and a bit flabbergasted in the living room. Fuck I might have been a bit too far with her, but i can't help it with her she drives me crazy with her bitchy attitude.

Fuck, I have to apologize, plus she takes all the bloody food with her...Bitch...Don't you know that it's a bit dangerous to take the food away from me?

I knock a first time at her bedroom and I hear nothing except her tv. So I try again...nothing...

"We both know that you are in here so don't be ridiculous... shit it's not what i wanna said...fuck, i'm so fucking stupid sometimes."

"Finally something we agree on!"

"Naomy, come on open the door!"

"Fuck off Fitch!"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it and actually the only person saying those things was Katie so..."

"Fucking leopard whore!"

"Yep the same one. Seriously I'm sorry it's just that I was a bit mad at you for being so defensive."

"It's how I am for fuck sake why is everyone always so critical about it!"

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why are you like that?"

"Would you stop asking bloody questions if I let you in?"

"Maybe."

"Fine."

The she opens the door and come back to her bed.

"Why are you looking at me like that, I thought that you were hungry, so bloody come here and eat."

I don't say anything and sat next to her. Truth is i don't even say a bloody word during the whole dinner, except when I'm done:

"First night there and I've already broken the only rule..."

**Second one...**** I hope you like it and if you don't tell me why. Anyway thank you all for reading it. Hopefully I'll update soon **


	3. Chapter 3

Author: Everything_Once  
Pairing: Naomy/Emily  
Rating: K  
Warnings: Not for the moment...

Summary: AU Skins never happens. Naomi is a famous singer but she doesn't really like the whole celebrity thing. Cook is her manager and well I'm not good at summarizing things so basically give it a try and you'll see what happens next...

Disclaimer: Skins isn't my property, even if I secretly wish so! At the moment I pretty much own nothing...

Chapter Three

***** ****Naomi's thoughts*****

Fuck I bloody hate those Friday's dinners with Cook and his evil half! Every fucking week when I'm not touring or anything... Just to make her sure that there is nothing going between him and I seriously !

And fuck I need to leave like now otherwise I'll be late once again and she will be pissed. I immediately exit my house and run to my car. A few minutes later I'm parked in front of their house. I take a few minutes for myself before to walk in the house's direction. I'm about to exit my car when Cook knocks on my window.

"Fucking prick you just scared the shit out of me!"

"She doesn't bit you know. You always stay in your car for 5 or 10 minute before coming in, and I've pretty much always wanna do that."

"Beware Cook, payback is a real bitch... well not as much as Katie Fucking Fitch but..."

"Easy even for you Campbell. Speaking of the Fitches girls, where is Red?"

"How am I supposed to know, and most important why would I fucking care?"

"She's living with you..."

"Who's fault is that! Seriously Cook she can't stay there and I can't do that! What if she founds out !"

"Blondie calm down."

"No, I can't, I fucking can't! I want to protect my private life and that bloody book is gonna ruin everything!"

He is about to answer when a taxi approaches us. Emily is now walking in our direction and she seems quite pissed.

"Are you fucking serious ?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"You could have take me with you, we do live in the same bloody house, in the middle of nowhere by the way. You could have waited for me!"

"How was I suppose to know ..."

"Ladies, I don't want to interrupt but my pregnant girlfriend is waiting for us inside so maybe that we should enter the house now cause she can be quite moody at the moment..."

"At the moment my ass!"

I'm immediately smiling when I realise that Emily is probably as found of Katie as I am.

A few minutes later we are all sat in the living room and for the first time this week I'm relieved to have Emily here with me. Don't get me wrong she's still bloody annoying but at least for once I'm not the one on the battlefield against Fitchator!

If they weren't twin you wouldn't even imagine that they're from the same family cause since our first second in here all Katie has been doing is criticised Emily.

And here we are again ...

"So you're still living in this disgusting and depressing flat of yours?"

"Yes."

"Come on you've like win a fucking load of money with your first book, still can't remember the name by the way, it's time for you to look for a better place to live in. Seriously what people are gonna think?"

"I don't care about what people may think! I fucking love this apartment."

"Obviously, if you don't even mind them knowing that you are a ... well you know that you..."

"That I like girls! Seriously Katie it's been ages now and you still can't say it out loud! You're such a great sister!"

"Hey Blondie I have some contract that I need to show you, wanna give a look now?"

"Yup!"

Cook and I exit the room while Emily and Katie keep yelling. I've to admit that this is a bit of a shock for me, I'll have never imagine such a think about Emily. I mean Katie and her are twins right and Katie used to be what you can pretty much call a whore before she met Cook and they both decide to date.

"Sorry for that."

"No it's fine, at least for once I'm not the only object of her attention. Did you knew?"

"That they're not really that close?"

"No the other big revelation..."

"Yeah. It's funny though seems that you got something in common after all, nice innit Blondie?"

"Fuck off Cook. We're really nothing alike!"

"Why cause she's not ashamed with who she is?"

"Seriously shut up! It's not that I feel ashamed or anything it's just that it's ..."

"Nobody's business... Campbell i'm your best friend, and well for the main exception of Effy and Freddie, your clothest one so I've already heard this shitty little sentence time and time again... I don't carewho you fuck as long as you're happy and that you explain me the whole thing after with as much details as possible that works for me."

"You're such a fucking pig !"

"And you love me for that!"

"Yeah I do."

"Come here, give the Cookie Monster some love!"

We hug for a moment and only release each other when Emily enter the room. I've never seen her like that, her cheeks are so red and she even got tears in her eyes. Her hands are even shaking a bit.

"Cook, Katie need your help in the kitchen for something."

"Sure muff monkey."

He's about to exit the room when he kisses her on the cheek and told her:

"She loves you more than anything you know. She just has no idea about what to do with this love."

"I hope you're right."

"Off course I am Emilio, I'm the Cookie monster after all! See you later ladies, well if I survive my lovely lady and her hormones that is."

Emily is facing me but she still hasn't look at me and she seems so little right now, it's really not the Emily I know that is standing here in front of me.

"Naomi ... I ... I'm sorry for ..."

"It's fine you don't need to apologize or anything. She is the one supposed to do so right now, isn't she?"

"I ... well probably, but I should have told you anyway."

"No you shouldn't, we don't really know each other so you don't need to tell me things about you."

"But I'm supposed to live with you for a bit, and if you want me to leave or anything it's fine I get it."

"What ? Of course not Emily, this is fine."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

If only she knew ... well no! I don't want her, or pretty much anyone else to know, it's my life, no one else after all.

"We probably should going now. Your sister can be even more bitchy if she wants so..."

"Yeah, and I'm not sure that I will be able to survive another round with her right now."

"Come on, it's gonna be fine."

I gently takes her hand in mine and we start walking to the living room again. She shivers when my hand touch hers and I have to admit that this touch is almost burning for me. What can I say I might look like a non caring bitch but sometimes I do care about people and I can't stand to see someone so sad...

**Third one... Seems that they have something in common after all, but except Cook and Naomi herself no one knows for the moment.**** But what is gonna happen now, any guess, ideas, things you wanna see... then use a little review :p**

**Thanks everyone for reading it anyway, I'll update as soon as possible **


	4. Chapter 4

Author: Everything_Once  
Pairing: Naomy/Emily  
Rating: K  
Warnings: Not for the moment...

Summary: AU Skins never happens. Naomi is a famous singer but she doesn't really like the whole celebrity thing. Cook is her manager and well I'm not good at summarizing things so basically give it a try and you'll see what happens next...

Disclaimer: Skins isn't my property, even if I secretly wish so! At the moment I pretty much own nothing...

Chapter Four

***** ****Naomi's thoughts*****

Soon we both are back in the living room, I can still feel the stress rushing out of Emily, I've no idea of what happened when Cook and I were away but that must have been really harsh. I sat on one end of the sofa while she sits at the exact opposite, she immediately put her legs in front of her, almost as she was trying to protect herself or something. God Katie can really be a bitch when she wants to.

"Dinner is ready! Dining room now!"

As soon as Emily hears her sister she looks scared. I gently approach her and put my hand on her shoulder...

"Come on Emily, it's gonna be alright, plus Cook and I are there to watch your back."

"Really ?"

"Do you trust me ?"

"I'm not sure yet, you can be pretty much as scary as she can be so..."

"Oyye Fitch watch your lips! I'm not a bitch..."

She shyly smiles and I'm so happy and almost relieve to see her smiling right now.

"Just saying..."

"Fine Fitch good luck for you fight with Fitchator then."

We're both laughing when Cook enters the room.

"Alright ladies, sorry to interrupt but can you please come dine with us otherwise she's gonna become mad ..."

I want to throw a bitchy sentence at him but as i'm about to do so Emily stands up and takes my hand in hers. We're not even in the dining room yet but Katie is already bitching ... God is she for real ?

"Takes you long enough..."

"Sorry Katiekins but your sister, your man and I were just having a quick but fabulous threesome..."

I'm sure that she's about to jump at my throat or something but luckily Cook is faster and he takes her in her arms and kisses her cheek.

"She's kidding babe you know how Naomi is right ?"

"She better be joking otherwise i'll kill you both with my own hands right ?"

"Promising Katiekins..."

"Blondie seriously stop now or i'll let her free..."

"Fine, I'll behave but only if she does too."

"Ladies I think that we got a deal. Emily you can seat now too, the dinner is more than ready now."

I seriously hope that now Katie will leave Emily in peace and focus her bitchiness on me. It's not that i particularly wanna protect her or anything but she seemed so weak and I also have to admit that knowing that Katie is so furious against me is a bit fun as well.

Almost an hour later the dinner is almost finish and no one is dead ... well yet anyway ... I have to admit that i'm a bit impressed there...

"So Blondie when are you gonna start your next album?"

"Yeah Blondyyyy can't wait to hear your lovely voice again..."

"Oh thanks Katiekins... From what I've already heard you got quite a good voice as well..."

"Really? Thanks... I guess."

"Your welcome dear. But you might need to work a bit more on your lyrics I mean 'Oh Cooooooook yes more fuck more' is quite fun but i'm not sure that it'll be a huge success..."

"Good one Blondie, good one. Well I think it's time for you and I to got a little discussion about your new album in private now. We wont be long babe, maybe that you and Red could like go in the living room and discuss or something right? We'll be as quick as possible."

Five minutes later Cook and I are in his office.

"Whisky?"

"Yes please!"

"Your such a fucking cliché Blondie. Do you really need to be such a bitch with Katie all the bloody time ?"

"Yup!"

"She's not that bad."

"She's even worse, I mean have you seen how mean she was with her own fucking twin."

"Oh I see... you were playing the knight in shining armor back there ... already got it bad for Red then Blondie ?"

"What the fuck Cook, are you high or something!"

"Relax, I'm only kidding there. Well let's be serious for a bit now would you ?"

"I know exactly what you're gonna say Cook and no I don't want to use those songs for my new album."

"Why ? Seriously I like your songs and all but those songs are just the best I've ever read and someone is kind enough to send them to you, it's a fucking waste not to use them!"

"I can't Cook, I fucking can't!"

"Why?"

"They are so fucking personal and so fucking deep Cook it'll be so impersonal for me to sing them and seriously my public don't deserve something as good as that! No offence but they're just a bunch of stupid teenagers... those songs Cook there are so amazing, so true, so real..."

"Fine Blondie, but then you seriously need to start writing something else cause the major isn't gonna wait forever you know."

"I'm not really sure anymore Cook."

"What do you mean? You don't wanna thing anymore?"

"No, it's not that I love singing, I just wanna be myself and write real songs not just bloody formatted texts for teenagers. I'm done being fake Cook."

"Blondie..."

"Please Cook don't be my bloody manager for once, but my best friend instead please..."

"I... You sure ? You got everything the world is dreaming off Blondie... you could loose all that you know ?"

"I don't really care anymore Cook, it's not me and I'm really not happy about what I'm doing at the moment Cook. I'm gonna finish this bloody autobiography but right after I'm off. But i won't let you down; I'll found a good place for you at the major or something."

"I don't care Blondie, you're what matters now kid. Come here babe!"

We're hugging now and I've to admit that i've never felt better since a really long time. Cook is a lot more than my manager and best friend really he's more a brother for me.

Then there is a little knock on the door.

"Come in."

"Sorry to interrupt but i'm a bit tired so I'm gonna go back now, see you later i guess."

She immediately starts to walk away.

"Emily wait!"

"What?"

"How are you going back home?"

"I'm gonna call a cab."

"Nonsense. It's late I'm gonna go back home too can you wait like fiv more minutes, then I'll drive you back?"

"I'll do my best but that I can't promise, being on my own with Katie isn't really my favourite thing to do..."

"Really, wonder why?"

"Well at the moment she's snoring so she's probably not that dangerous I think I'll survive. Don't be too long though we can't be sure when it come to Fitchator right ?"

"Yup."

I'm still smiling in the doorway when Cook comes next to me and whisper in my ear:

"A bit obvious Blondie even for you..."

"What ? NO?"

"You can try as much as you want but the Fitch charm is not something you can fight against believe me, i've try and try again but there is nothing you can do. Go I've to carry the love on my life in our bedroom now or she'll be a bit moody tomorrow..."

"You do love her."

"Of course. I know that you're not really her biggest fan but she really is amazing."

"Oh my god, where is my best friend and who are you? Oh and good luck with carrying her she got quite a huge ass now..."

"You're as evil as her you know."

"That's maybe why you love us both so much."

"Maybe. Go now you can't make Red wait for too long."

He's now obviously winking at me, god he is so annoying sometimes.

"Cook i'm serious there is nothing going on between her and I!"

"Yet, blondie, yet..."

**Thanks for reading this one I hope that you liked it. I'll do my best to update as quickly as possible but i've been sick and i got quite a lot of work to do at the moment too... but i promise that i'll do my best. **


	5. Chapter 5

Author: Everything_Once  
Pairing: Naomy/Emily  
Rating: K  
Warnings: Not for the moment...

Summary: AU Skins never happens. Naomi is a famous singer but she doesn't really like the whole celebrity thing. Cook is her manager and well I'm not good at summarizing things so basically give it a try and you'll see what happens next...

Disclaimer: Skins isn't my property, even if I secretly wish so! At the moment I pretty much own nothing...

Chapter Five

***** ****Naomi's thoughts*****

"Emily! Hurry up for fuck sake!"

God she was supposed to be there like 5 minutes ago! She's so annoying sometimes, seriously why people can't be on time in this bloody world!

"Keep your knickers on Campbell I'm coming."

"Are you for real? First you're late and now you're making statements on my knickers... I seriously think that we need to make new rules in this house."

"I think that we're both already aware that i don't follow your rules so it might be a bit of a waste... just saying."

"God you really are a piece of work Fitch! Do you think that we could like... start to work on this bloody book now ?"

"Well for someone who was so against the idea of such a book you sure seam impatient to start now..."

"I still think that this is ridiculous but the sooner we start the sooner it's done and over..."

As soon as I said those word i feel a bit bad for saying them and I can see Emily looking sad. Fuck I'm so stupid ... I just told her that I can't wait for her to go away... nice one Campbell!

"Emily...I'm sorry... it's not what i meant...I..."

"Let's work. I don't want to waste your time or anything..."

"Emily please."

She's already walking in the direction of my office and I feel so bad. It's weird cause i just met her a few days ago but i really like her, and i'm feeling so bad right now for being responsible of her down mood. I don't want to push her so I don't say anything more and I sat in the couch right next to her. She open up her notebook and looks at me. I can't look at her in the eyes right now cause all I can see is sadness.

"Ready?"

"Yeah. I think so, but I have to admit that i'm a bit scared."

"Scared, I heard that Naomi Campbell was never scared of anything..."

"Then you heard wrong I guess. I'm not a superhero or anything contrary to most people belief... I'm just me or at least i'm trying to be but it's a bit hard sometimes."

"What do you mean?"

"I used to be myself all the time and then I became a notorious singer and everything in my life changed..."

"How come?"

"People around me are always expecting things, and want me to do certain things and stuff ... i probably doesn't make sense now but I can't really explain the whole process. Thing is I'm done with that now."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm gonna take a bit of a break in my career."

"WHAT?WHY?"

I'm a bit shocked right now, i never really thought that she could be interested by my career or anything. I've never even know if she already heard one of my song. But looking at her right now and how flabbergasted she looks I guess that I have my answer.

"I... Truth is I've never been an happy person and most of the time i'm moody or well... i don't know but as soon as I play music or sing everything is different, i'm happier it's almost like if I am in my own little bubble where nothing can touch me anymore. Since i'm a kid music is what makes me happy but recently things have been slightly different. I used to be happy while singing in front of a crowd or while touring but i'm not anymore. Thing is I feel empty most of the time, something is missing and I just can't pretend anymore. I need to find something that makes me happy and to do such a thing I need to back up a bit of the public eye. I want to be happy again... I want to find the old Naomi Campbell."

"It's a bit sad..."

"No, you heard it wrong Emily. I'm quitting my career for all the good reasons. I want to take some time for me and I want to live my own life without always thinking am I allowed to do so, is it what people expect me to do... I want my life back mainly that's about it."

"I hope you'll found what you are looking for. I do, I really do."

"Me too Fitch, me too."

It feels so good to talk about it and about my reasons to do so. And I'm so relieved that she hasn't judge me or tried to convince me not to do it as everyone else before.

"You said that you played music as well?"

"Yep."

"But don't get me wrong or anything but i read somewhere that you were just singing your songs not writing them or anything..."

"It's true, at first i was writing the music and lyrics as well but my major thought that it wasn't good enough, or something like that so they sign me but asked me to choose some songs already written by other authors and more ... bankable i guess..."

"That's a shame. But do you still have a word to say on the song that are choosen?"

"Yeah I do but it's not exactly the same is it?"

"No, not really. Can you play one of your song for me?"

"No. They really aren't that good so i've stop doing them. I guess they were alright after all."

"Ohh...ok then...When have you first decided to be a singer?"

"I guess that i was 8 or so maybe a bit older but definetly when I was a kid."

"Really, that's young, what made you do such a choice?"

"That's when I realised the power they got. I mean i've always been involved in rallies with my mum or in various ngo or association but i've to be honest we don't really change the world or anything. Don't get me wrong it's more than important to do so but we only got a small power, whereas well known people can really help change things. Or at least i thought so, so that's one of the main reason why i've decided to become a singer."

"Seems like a very good reason to me. You really are a good person Naomi."

"Contrary to most people belief yeah I do my best anyway. And you miss Fitch, are you a good person?"

"Except to my family eyes, yeah..."

She lower her head but i still can see how sad she seems while saying so. Fuck i was trying to learn a bit more about her, not to make her feel bad again...shit, i'm such a tit! I approach her and I place my hand on her knee she delicately looks at me in the eyes and all i can see is sadness. I feel my heart clench and without even thinking about it i slowly kiss her on the cheek.

**Thanks ****again for reading this new chapter. It's a bit small i know but i'm trying to update more recently and I'm not sure that i'll be able to write more before a few days so i update this one as soon as i've been able to. Leave a review and why don't you tell me what you wanna see next... might help me who knows :-D**


	6. Chapter 6

Author: Everything_Once  
Pairing: Naomy/Emily  
Rating: K  
Warnings: Not for the moment...

Summary: AU Skins never happens. Naomi is a famous singer but she doesn't really like the whole celebrity thing. Cook is her manager and well I'm not good at summarizing things so basically give it a try and you'll see what happens next...

Disclaimer: Skins isn't my property, even if I secretly wish so! At the moment I pretty much own nothing...

Chapter Six

***** ****Naomi's thoughts*****

It's been almost a week since the dinner and things have been quite good there we are following our own routine. I never thought that I would say this but working on my biography with Emily is even nice somehow.

"Naoms ?"

"Yup."

"Pancakes or eggs ?"

"I don't know, eggs maybe... if that's fine with you though."

"Of course babe."

"Babe? Interesting..."

"Cook ? What are you doing here?"

He immediately hugs me and I have to admit that I love to stay a bit longer in his arms, not in a flirtatious way or anything though. I really don't fancy him and I will for sure never do so but I do feel good in his arms. While hugging me he whispers in my ear:

"Have you two been doing the willie wiggle yet?"

"Shut up would you, she might heard you!"

"Answer then."

"Of course not! Hare you high or something?"

"She's gay, you're gay, she's hot, you're hot so what are you waiting ? If it was me it would have already been done... time and time again!"

Then she enters the living room and I look at her for a bit. It's not really the first time that I've been looking at her but now that Cook has point out that she's hot I'm looking at her a bit differently... He's right she really is beautiful. She got amazing eyes.

"You've been talking about me?"

"Of course red!"

"Shut up Cook."

"Breakfast is ready, Cook would you like to join us ?"

"Oh red believe me I wanna join you both!"

I kick him in the right leg and he immediately starts to laugh. Then we all come back to the kitchen.

"It smells really good Ems, can't wait to eat it!"

"Thanks."

As soon as she said so she's blushing, her cheeks are now in a little shade of red... We spend a nice team eating our breakfast together and talking about pretty much anything. It's nice, too spend some relaxing time like that and to enjoy a bit of free time with my friends.

"Girls it was nice to spend a bit of time with you but my very pregnant hottie is waiting for me and since she's pregnant she can't keep it in her pants and we're going at it like bunnies!"

"Yuuurrrrkkkkk ! Too fucking much information you sick pervert she's my twin for fuck sake!"

"Cook seriously what is wrong with you !"

"Ladies... I really need to go like now."

As soon as he's out I start to laugh.

"Stop it I'm still shocked and I might end up vomiting soon. I keep picturing them both in my head..."

"Try picturing something way much better instead..."

She closes her eyes and she's soon fully smiling and blushing again. Fuck me she's so hot when she's blushing... Stop it Campbell ... I really wonder what she's thinking about but she really seems to like this image better...

"Still with us Ems?"

"Sorry... yeah ... sure..."

"You're done already?"

"Yes."

"Good, then we could go and work for a bit and then go for a walk or something..."

"Yeah that sounds good."

Two hour later we are still chatting in the living room. It's really weird because we are always talking about my life and some private stuff about me and my family and friends which is something i would never consider myself able to do. But doing it with Emily is different and I feel more at ease with this situation that i ever thought I would. Plus she's nice enough to talk a bit about her so I'm not feeling bad about talking about those things. Plus she's never judging me or anything... I wish i could be a hundred percent honest with her but it's still too complicated at the moment. Truth is I really can't cause it's written in my contract that my "love life" has to remain unknown... Well to be honest at the moment, and for a bit of time now, there is nothing to talk about... Thing is it's quite hard to be with someone when it has to remain secret and you're not able to do everything you want...

It's also one of the reason I've decided to take a bit of a break... I've always consider myself as a loner but recently I've been feeling lonely which is quite different and not such a pleasant thing... I'm not sure to be ready for a real relationship neither but I definitely wanna be with someone now... God I sound so desperate right now...

"Naoms... Naoms ..."

"Fuck! Sorry I've been spacing out for a bit..."

"Yeah I quite seen that... Do you wanna go for a walk and start again later?"

"Sounds like a plan!"

"Good. Come on then and lead the way cause I've basically never been there before..."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"But what are you doing when we are not working then ?"

"Well I've been writing a bit on my own and i've spend quite a lot of time playing the piano as well."

"Really, you play the piano?"

"A bit yeah."

"I have never heard you."

"I don't really like to play in front of people..."

"Oh...why?"

"Well, I play my own stuff and they are quite personal so..."

"Oh... would you play something for me one day... not something personal obviously but a known song or something... anything really..."

"Maybe..."

"Great thanks. Still up for a walk then?"

"Yup."

"I will walk slowly."

"Why?"

"Well you got quite small legs and you're a bit short and I don't really fancy loosing you in the woods... too afraid to face the Evil Fitch..."

"Not funny Campbell!"

"Actually i think that it is... let's be honest you're almost as small as a midget and..."

"Run Campbell cause I swear that i'm gonna kill you now!"

**Thanks ****I know this one is quite short but i'm a bit exhausted so it's really the best i can do tonight but i will write a longer one soon I promise. So what do you think is gonna happen next ? And more important what do you wanna see next ? **


	7. Chapter 7

Author: Everything_Once  
Pairing: Naomy/Emily  
Rating: K  
Warnings: Not for the moment...

Summary: AU Skins never happens. Naomi is a famous singer but she doesn't really like the whole celebrity thing. Cook is her manager and well I'm not good at summarizing things so basically give it a try and you'll see what happens next...

Disclaimer: Skins isn't my property, even if I secretly wish so! At the moment I pretty much own nothing...

Chapter Seven

***** ****Emily's thoughts*****

"Run Campbell because I swear that I'm gonna kill you now!"

Well i'll not really do something like that but still. I run after her for a bit but even if she doesn't seem like an usual runner she's quite good at it and i'm rapidly exhausted and out of breath. I stop myself and sat on the floor.

"Oh come on Fitch you can't abandon that easily."

"Sorry to disappoint but i'm out of breath."

"Really, it's weird cause you got an athletic body."

I immediately feel my cheek blushing. I can't really help it, but it's even more obvious when I'm near Naomi. What can I say she's a really beautiful girl and I've the sex drive of an horny teenager ... Plus we have been sending a lot of time together recently and we're growing closer. I know that it's stupid of me to have a crush on her considering that she is a straight superstar... well the superstar thing wouldn't probably be such a big problem but the straight part might be a bit harder to fight... Plus I have been single for a long time now and I'm not even sure that i'll be able to be with something else...

Suddenly I feel her hands poking me and soon she's straddling me on the floor.

"So you're not going to defend yourself now? Seriously Fitch I'm a bit disappointed there..."

"Oh well in that case, I can't disappoint you can I ?"

"Obviously not since i'm your boss and everything..."

"Oh so now you're playing the boss card, a bit easy even for you Campbell!"

"What can I say it's who I am..."

"Easy?"

"Play nice Fitch or you'll regret it."

Then she lowers herself and her face is just centimetres away from mine. She looks at me and all I can do is sink in her beautiful eyes. They are so blue and I could really spend the whole day looking at them. But she's hard to read, then I quickly look at her lips and back at her eyes. I do really hope that she hasn't caught me perving. I'm about to say something when I feel her hand on my face, she delicately puts some of my hairs behind my ear. We stay like that for a few seconds and then she whispers in my ear:

"Time to go back to work midget!"

"Oh...yeah...ok...sure..."

We both sit back on the floor and stayed like that for a bit.

"Tell me about you?"

"What?"

"Well we always talk about me and I have already shared quite a lot of my past with you but to be honest I don't really know much about you...and i kind of want to know you better..."

"You want to know me better?"

"Emily we are sharing a house so it's quite usual to know one thing or two about the other..."

"Oh...yeah sure then."

I'm a bit disappointed when she explains me that it's only because we are living together. Here we are again Emily always expecting the best and ending with nothing in the end... The story of my life...

"Ok, I get it Fitch you are a bit shy... Let's play a game then, I got to ask you one question and after you have honestly answer it then you got to ask me another one. Ok?"

"Yeah I guess so."

"Truth?"

She give me her hand, I take it and shake it.

"Alright Ems, so I'll start then. When did you first realised that you dreamed of becoming a writer?"

"I guess that I was 14 or something like that. I have always been a loner and at that time writing was my only way to express myself and to be able to fight all the bad memories or wrong stuff. Actually writing and also reading things from other people were a huge help to run away from my personal problems and to find a place in my own personal world I guess. My turn then?"

"Yeah, that's the rule."

"Ok, then how come you and Cook are friends?"

"Honestly I ask myself the same question almost evereryday... no not really the thing with him is that there are two different sides of him. Most of the time and with most of the people around he is what you can easily call an ass but sometimes and mostly with me, and I hope with your sister too even if I am not sure that she deserves so, he can be quite awesome. He's not just a friend for me he is so much more, almost a brother actually. He's the most genuine person I have ever met."

"Whoah that's a real friendship."

"Yeah. Why you and FitchBitch keep fighting?"

"You do know that she will probably kill you if she realise how you call her right?"

"Probably yeah but I'll still be happy to see her face when she'll discover it. It's worth the death me think!"

"Not sure. So about Katie and I... Things have pretty much always been complicated between her and I, we might be twins but we aren't really alike. But recently our bigger issue is our relation with our mother, her and I aren't talking anymore and Katie keeps asking me to forgive her and to forgot our past but I can't, I just really can't... Katie is my twin and even if she was as bad as my mother in the past I have forgiven her but with my mum it's different, it might sound unfair but it's how I feel at the moment."

It's hard for me to talk about her but with Naomi I can do it or at least I'll try. I know that she will never judge me or try to convince me otherwise. I can feel tears rolling on my cheeks right now... I can't help it it's what happens all the time when I speak or even think about my past. Naomy comes closer and immediately takes me in her arms and after cleaning my face with her hands she starts to kiss my forehead and we stay like that in each other arms for a bit.

"It's alright Ems, let it all out and you will feel better I promise. Fuck i'm such an ass I shouldn't have try to make you talk about your past."

"No, it's fine, it's me sorry."

"Don't you ever say sorry for something you are not responsible for."

Then I do the most stupid thing I have ever done. I slowly approach her and I delicately place my lips on hers and start kissing her delicately...

**Finally another update, i know i suck at updating at the moment but i really try to do it as oftn as possible but i've been a bit sick then down then sick again and i got a hell lot of work to do at the moment to... I know that those aren't really excuses but still... I keep my fingers cross to be more regular in my updates from now on though... Anyway thanks for putting with me and for still be there reading my words ! It means the world to me !**


	8. Chapter 8

Author: Everything_Once  
Pairing: Naomy/Emily  
Rating: K  
Warnings: Not for the moment...

Summary: AU Skins never happens. Naomi is a famous singer but she doesn't really like the whole celebrity thing. Cook is her manager and well I'm not good at summarizing things so basically give it a try and you'll see what happens next...

Disclaimer: Skins isn't my property, even if I secretly wish so! At the moment I pretty much own nothing...

Abnab : Of course, and it might only be a beginning ho knows :P Let's hope so …

SkinsUSfan : I'll do my best !

mUfF Muncher : Yep, I suck at cliffhanger and I usually hate it when it's in other stories but I don't know I guess it was feeling like the right thing to do there…hope so anyway :D And I'm glad that you want more so here it is!

moneymoney14 : Yup, it was my pleasure to torture you there :D I'll do my best not to disappoint you for this one.

Chapter Eight

***** ****Naomi's thoughts*****

Oh my god! Emily's lips are on mine and she's kissing me, I can't believe that this is real... Her lips are amazing and it's certainly one of the best kiss I've ... No... You can't let that happening! Yes ...No... For fuck sake! Right now my mind is killing me...

"Stop It!"

She immediately jumps away from me and she looks so bad that i'm about to start kissing her again just to erase the looks she got on her face right now. But i can't really do that and I know it so I do the only thing that I can think of right now, I stand up and run away...

I've never run that much in my whole life but right now that's the only thing I can do. My mind is a proper mess and all my body seem to think about is Emily... My whole body is screaming her name right now... I have to go away as soon and as far as possible. I can't risk to stay there...

***** ****Emily's thoughts*****

I'm so worried about Naomi right now. I've been looking everywhere for her for the last three hours and no sign of her yet. I've seriously been looking everywhere cause i'm really worried about her and also cause I feel bad about the whole situation. This is my fault, why on earth have I screwed everything ? I'm so fucking stupid, what was I thinking ?

Fuck it, that's it i'm useless there I need to call Katie and Cook. I immediately reach for my cellphone and dial Katie's number...

"What?"

"Save it I don't have any time to waste with you..."

"Fuck Off Emily, what do you want?"

"Can I talk to Cook?"

"Why?"

"Mind your business for once yeah, it's important!"

"It's about the bloody Campbell isn't it? What has she done this time?"

"Katie seriously!"

"Calm down Red, it's me on the phone now. What is it then?"

"Naomi may have disappear..."

"The fuck?"

"Well..."

"Red, go on, I ain't got all day long plus your sister was really horny and it's not happening that often at the moment so..."

"

If I wasn't so scared about Naomi right now I would have been puking in a corner or so right now.

"Well we were having a good time in the garden and then she left without saying a word and since I haven't seen her...I've looked everywhere, I swear and..."

"What the fuck? What were you doing and why did she left?"

"I...we...fuck...I'..."

"Ohhh, I see. I'll go find her then."

"But where is..."

And then the line went dead. Fuck I hope that he knows where she is.

***** ****Naomi's thoughts*****

I've been there for hours now but I still can't move. I can't believe what did just happened, I can't let that happen again. Never... no matter how much I want it to happen again.

"Blondie you really need to find another place to hide if you don't want anyone to follow you there..."

"Fuck...How did you..."

"You love this lake, it's your own private place since the first day you bought this house. So..."

"So?"

"Red just called me she was worried about you."

"Really?"

"Are you really gonna play the dumb card with me?"

"Depends."

"On what?"

"Are you gonna judge me?"

"Did I ever do such a thing?"

"Nope."

"So?"

"Truth, I guess."

"Good. Now talk Blondie!"

"There might have been a kiss involved in the whole getting scared situation..."

"Fuck me that's hot! I was always sure that Red was the Feisty one!"

"Fuck off!"

"Sorry to soon I guess. So it was that bad that you decided to run away?"

"NO! It was awesome, her lips were soft, hot, tasty!"

"Stop! Please, or I wouldn't be able to stay focused on our discussion anymore."

"Twat."

"So to sum up you've just had the best kiss of your life and right after you run away because...?"

"She's a girl!"

"Ohhh, I see. But she's gay and you are gay to so on my books it's not such a problem that she is a girl it might even help."

"Shhh someone may heard you!"

"Naomi really don't you think that it's time for you to go out of this bloody closet?"

"I can't! I bloody can't!It's even written in my bloody contract for fuck sake!"

"Screw them Campbell it's about time you be yourself and you be happy for once!"

"I am happy."

"Bullshit. I know you Naomi and since we're friends I've never seen you smiling as much as you were while talking about Red's lips...It has to mean something!"

"I... You're right, I'm just horny, I just need a mindless shag and then I'll be able to forget about her!"

"What?No!"

I approach him and kiss him on the forehead.

"You are a bloody genius Cook, I love you! Tonight you and I we're going clubbing!"

It has to be the right solution. I can't be with Emily, I've fight too much for being a singer and I can't risk everything now!

**I think that i will have to hide behind my sofa or soùething like that cause I can feel you hating me right now and looking everywhere to find some rocks you'll throw at me... Please be kind, it's not finished yet, I swear !**


	9. Chapter 9

Author: Everything_Once  
Pairing: Naomy/Emily  
Rating: K  
Warnings: Not for the moment...

Summary: AU Skins never happens. Naomi is a famous singer but she doesn't really like the whole celebrity thing. Cook is her manager and well I'm not good at summarizing things so basically give it a try and you'll see what happens next...

Disclaimer: Skins isn't my property, even if I secretly wish so! At the moment I pretty much own nothing...

mUfF Muncher : Well don't hate Naomi she's not 'hateable' lmfao :-D I hope you'll be oki with her soon. Thanks for liking the last chapter and I hope that I won't deceive you with this one.

Chapter Nine

***** ****Naomi's thoughts*****

Cook and I are about to enter the club, let's just say that it's easier when you are a well known singer!

"Cook come on! Cook, CCCCOOOOOOOOOOKKKK!"

"The fuck?"

"Seriously, Cook she got you so fucking wicked!"

"You're kidding right Blondie, I'm still the Cookie Monster ! And why would you say such crap?"

"Hum I don't know, maybe the fact that you've been watching your phone almost a hundred time since you've left her screaming on your porch."

"Easy Campbell but for your own information it's just a security measure, I don't know if your selfish mind can remember that but my wife is pregnant and she might 'explode' at any moment."

"Explode my ass you're just too fucking whipped"

"And you my dear are already drunk!"

"That's the plan my 'dear'. Enough with the talk it's time to come in and to get totally fucked up!"

"You sure it's the right thing to do Blondie?"

"Hell Yeah lets the party begin!"

I love this club, the owners are quite close friends of mine and they know me, and by that I mean really know and they understand that I need my privacy so this is the perfect place for me.

"Campbell!"

"Stonem!"

"She's already wasted? Nice Job Cook!Nice Job Cook!"

"Fuck off, I'm not her bloody father if she wants to get wasted and to shag the first bird that enter the room it's not my problem innit?"

"Classy as always..."

"But he's right though it's exactly the way I picture my night!"

"Naomi really?Again?"

"Don't go all settle on me Stonem you used to be just like me not long ago and don't roll your eyes James Cook cause you were even worse before The FitchBitch!"

"What happened to her?"

"She might have a crush on some girl and as she's still living in denial..."

"Fuck you James I'm just there! And for the last fucking time I don't fancy Emily!"

"Whoah did she just called you James?"

"Think so. She really got it babe for Red then."

"Go fuck yourself assholes!"

I'm so pissed at them both right now so I left them here and I start to walk in the direction of the VIP room. Effy and her boyfriend, also known as the funsponge, a.k.a Freddy own this club and it's just one of the best clubs in the world. Guess that those years of partying have been useful for Effy in the end. What I also love about this place is the VIP place, it's safe from the paparazzi and there are only a few guests that can enter here and they are all very well known either by Freddy or by Effy. So it's basically the only place where I can be myself, well except for my house that is or at least it used to be before the arriving of Emily... Fuck I need to stop thinking about her!

Less Fitch more Bitch! Yep that's the plan Campbell don't even forget it!

As soon as I enter the room I'm greeted by Freddy.

"Hey Naomi, does Effy know that you are here?"

"Yeah, she's in the corridor with Cook."

"Great so what are your..."

God he really is so boring! I don't let him finish his sentence and walk on the direction of the dance floor.

At first I'm dancing on my own but soon I can feel someone behind me, luckily it's a girl. She slowly approaches me and I don't move an inch, I keep dancing like if I haven't already felt her. I'm good at this game, really good, I've played it so many times before.

She delicately approaches me and positions her hands on my hips slowly guiding them on the rhythm of the music. I can feel her breathe on my shoulders and it's starting to drive me crazy. She comes even closer and now I can feel her whole body touching mine and I also realise that I'm shaking a bit and I definitely got goosebumps on my arms. Her left hand releases my hip and slowly creates a path to my neck where she starts to delicately play with the hem of my hairs.

God she's seriously driving me crazy now.

A few seconds later it's her lips that are on my neck and I moan a bit and I immediately close my eyes. But as soon as I did so all I can see is Red...

Then she puts her hands on my belly and starts to sway us both on the music but I'm not really in the mood anymore. There is too much red around me, it's everywhere, all I can see, smell or think about is red. Fuck !

It needs to stop, I can't do that, not now...

I immediately turn myself and then again all I can see is Red...

I must be crazy, and it's not only cause I'm wasted, because I can swear that I'm seeing her in front of me.

"Emily?"

The girl must have read the confusion in my eyes cause she delicately puts a finger on my lips and starts to talk:

"Naomi please...we need to talk..."

"I...We...No...I...Is it really you?"

She gently smiles at me.

"Of course."

"How did you know I was here?"

"Cook."

"Of fucking course."

"He called me before you left for the club and told me the whole situation and..."

"Oh no he didn't!"

"Naomi please listen..."

I can't believe he just betrayed me like that. I immediately spot him chatting with some chav at the bar and I run in his direction. When I reach him I immediately slap him.

"Blondie calm down!"

"How could you do that to me?"

He takes my hand in his hands and we start walking in the direction of Effy's office. As soon as the door is closed I slap him again.

"Does it fucking help?"

"No!"

"Listen I..."

"How could you do that to me?"

"I did that for you Naomi, the girl is great she really is and she deserve to be happy just like you and you are happy when you are with her so stop fighting it!"

"I'm not!"

"I was there Blondie a few minutes ago when you were dancing with her, and believe me it was fucking hot and you sure looked like you were having a good time."

"That's different!"

"How?"

"I didn't knew it was her."

"I don't get you Naomi. I used to know you but I'm not sure that I do anymore..."

"You're right, ok, you're fucking right I feel something for her and it scares the shit out of me!"

"Why?"

"Cause it's real, I mean for once I don't think that all I want is a one night stand I will want so much more than that with her and that I can't do. It'll ruin me, not only my career but me."

"Why?"

"You don't bloody get it do you?"

"No I don't!"

"The people I love always leave me and at the end I'm left alone...always..."

As soon as I've said it I start to cry.

"Naomi..."

Cook approaches me and takes me in his arms, he slowly guide us on the floor and soon he is fully hugging me and he's kissing my hairs.

"That's not true!"

"My dad, my mum, Sarah..."

"And what about Effy, Freddie, Katie and I?"

"You're still there but that doesn't mean that you're not gonna leave me one day."

"Listen to me girl, and I know for a fact that I'm not just talking for me there, I will never leave you you are too important for me, you are a part of my bloody life Campbell, I fucking got you under my skin. As for Emily, the girl is clever and she's also the most genuine person I've ever met so stop making stupid guess about her and how she may or may not act. You need to stop running away from who you are Blondie cause you are amazing and there is nothing you should run away from!"

I'm about to respond when we hear a small knock on the door.

"Yes."

The door opens and it revealed Effy and Emily, she has obviously been crying.

"Sorry to interrupt but I've found this girl in the corridor, and it seems that you know her Campbell so maybe that you two should talk..."

I look at Emily and she seems so scared of what I can say, and I have to admit that I'm a bit scared about what I am about to say ...

**Sorry to leave you there but as I'm writing this it's 4Am and I'm really exhausted. It as also been a very hard evening for me and I have to admit that I'm feeling down and not so good tonight and I hope that this chapter isn't totally shit but it kind of helped me feel better to write it so ... I hope that it will be oki. If you could take one minute of your time to told me what you think about it it would be really appreciated. Anyway thanks again, and sorry again I guess. Bye**


	10. Chapter 10

Author: Everything_Once  
Pairing: Naomy/Emily  
Rating: K  
Warnings: Not for the moment...

Summary: AU Skins never happens. Naomi is a famous singer but she doesn't really like the whole celebrity thing. Cook is her manager and well I'm not good at summarizing things so basically give it a try and you'll see what happens next...

Disclaimer: Skins isn't my property, even if I secretly wish so! At the moment I pretty much own nothing...

First of all i'm truly sorry for my long absence but i wasn't really in the mood for any kind of writing. I think that it was writer block but I'm not a hundred percent sure. I'm not trying to excuse myself or anything there cause I know that you've all been waiting for too long and I'll try no never let that happen again. Anyway now I'm staying in a tropical island for a month and being there on my own have helped me a lot and since I arrived I've been thinking about writing again so here we are I guess…

Chapter Ten

***** Naomi's thoughts*****

Emily doesn't enter right away she stays in the doorframe like she's too scared to come closer. I'm not going to blame her for that, ever since she enters my life I've been a bitch with her. I'm about to start talking again when she's slowly starting to enter the room. She closes the door and then sat in the sofa facing me. The silence is truly killing me right now, I want to talk so damn much but i don't really trust myself right now, I'm afraid all I'll do is making things worse so I stay silent.

"Naomi talk to me please."

God, this is really killing me. I really do want to talk to her, explain everything to her but I just can't so I stay still. She stands up and my heart almost stops to beat. Please don't go away! I know that it's pretty much all I deserve right now but still...

I still don't move or say anything and soon Emily is just in front of me, she pleading me to do anything with her eyes, and right now I'm such a coward.

She gently touches my lips with her finger, and I shiver. For one second I thought that she's going to kiss me but I realise soon that this is not going to happen anytime soon.

My whole body is like paralysed by a simple touch and it scares me even more.

"I'm sorry Naoms but I... I just...God I want to kiss you so much right now it's almost killing me..."

Do it ! Please ! Do that for me, for us, be the brave one... because I'm just a coward...

"But I won't..."

I've hated myself for almost a year right now, for being what people expect me to be and for not fighting for my dreams and the thing I do believe in, but it's nothing compared to what I feel at this exact moment. I know exactly what is about to happen right now, I've already been there and it hurts. And I can already feel that with her, for a reason I still don't get it's going to be ten times worse.

"I have made a mistake and I am truly sorry for that. I...I just thought for a second that you were attracted to me and that you wanted that as much as I do, but obviously I was wrong... And it wasn't a right thing to do, especially considering that we are working together, so once again I am sorry..."

God I can't even look at her right now. Her eyes are so full of sadness and rejection and knowing that this is my entire fault is just too much to deal with.

"I hope that you will still be able to work with me but I am going to move out and just come at your place during the day if you still have me of course. I won't blame you if you'll ask for someone else. But I think that I could write an amazing book about you, about the real you if you'll let me. So I guess that I'm going to go now, have a nice evening and I'll see you Monday. Sorry again..."

She looks at me one last time and I can tell that she really hopes that I'm going to do something but I don't. As soon as she's out I fall on the floor not able to stand on my legs anymore. I can almost feel all my soul going out of me right now. I'm such a fucking mess. I stay there sobbing on the floor.

I don't know how long I've stayed there but at some point I can feel someone lying on the floor with me.

"Naomi its ok I'm there now. Let it go... you can fall as much as you want I'm there to catch you."

"Eff...I...I've fucked up!"

"I know. But we are there to protect you no matter what remember?"

"Yeah..."

"Do you think we can go on the couch now, because my body is hurting?"

"I don't know, I don't know anything anymore..."

She gently helps me and soon we are both lying on the couch. Well she is and I'm just lying on her.

"It gets better Naomi... I swear..."

"Not for me... never for me..."

"It can't be true. You got Me, Cook, Fred... or as you and Cook like to call him the Fun sponge, and FitchBitch too even if I'm not really sure that this is a good thing though..."

"God you're so lame at cheering people up..."

"Yeah people keep saying so. I just don't know how to deal with other people pain..."

"And how do you deal with your pain?"

"I used to mix drugs alcohol and sex."

"Did it worked?"

"Nope."

"And now?"

"I wait until it's healed."

"Is it a better way?"

"Still trying to found the answer to that question. Stand up for a sec would you?"

"Why?"

"Cause right now my friend we need vodka!"

"God you're a genius sometimes!"

"I know."

We stand and she takes a bottle from her desk and I can't help but laugh at how similar of our teenage years that situation is.

"For old time sake?"

"Yup. But what happened to grown up Effy?"

"Oh she's still there, she's the one that is going to lock the door now to make sure that we don't end up doing anything stupid tonight. That's such a grown up thing to do!"

As soon as she's back on the couch we start to take gulp at the bottle. It really reminds me so much of the past. Everything back there seemed so much easier...

"If you say so. But how can you be sure that I'm not going to try anything with you?"

"Already been there and done that and I don't want to be a bitch with you right now but it definitely was the worst and most awkward experience of my whole life."

"Was I that bad?"

"Obviously not babe you were great but we just didn't click."

"God I wish we did back then it would have made everything so much easier."

"I doubt it really."

"Is it easier with boys?"

"Come on Naomi you're not that dumb are you? It's not about the gender it's about the feelings. That's what fucks everything up all the time."

"So you don't love the lips?"

"I do, of course I do, and that's why it's so damn complicated most of the time. A wise lady once told me that when you found..."

"God, can you not mention my mum tonight. One fucked up situation at the time please; I'm trying to heal there!"

"It's not that easy Naomi. Seriously though, why are you so afraid of?"

"I thought you of all people knew. I'm afraid of losing her just like you are of losing him."

"It has never been about losing him, I know that I'll never lose him, not really. It is about losing myself."

"I'm already lost..."

"Then you really got nothing to lose girl, you can even end up saved in the process..."

"You make it sound so easy."

"Because it is. Life is just life Naomi you're the one who can take decisions and change things."

"I seriously prefer our teenagers drunken nights, when it was all about drinking and making out, now it's just about expressing feelings and being so damn clever!"

"You got life all figured Naomi."

"That sucks."

"I know."

I know that she's right and that I'm the only one to blame about this whole situation. But the thing is I'm not sure to be ready yet, but it doesn't mean that I don't wish I was. But deep down I also know that I'm a fighter and it's about time I start fighting for myself a bit more. And if Emily Fitch is not worth it then I'm screwed cause nothing ever will be worth it !

**Once again sorry for the delay, i'll seriously do my best to never let that happen again. If there is still someone there reading it : it will be more than awesome to know it first and then to know what you think about it or even how much you hate me for leaving...**

**See you as soon as possible :-D**


	11. Chapter 11

Author: Everything_Once  
Pairing: Naomy/Emily  
Rating: K  
Warnings: Not for the moment...

Summary: AU Skins never happens. Naomi is a famous singer but she doesn't really like the whole celebrity thing. Cook is her manager and well I'm not good at summarizing things so basically give it a try and you'll see what happens next...

Disclaimer: Skins isn't my property, even if I secretly wish so! At the moment I pretty much own nothing...

: You're right I'll try to pay a little bit less attention next time. And most important: thanks a lot for your review. And I do hope that I got enough to say for a few more chapters in this story :-D. Cheers Xx

thedaringsquirrel: Thanks again for your kind words! And as for Naomi she's trying her best we just havt to hope that it'll be enough. And I have to agree with you I wouldn't let her go away neither. 

Naomily93 : 

I can't promise you anything about the angst, but let's just say that anyway I'm all about happy endings, so you're quite safe with me !

Thanks for your comment and as for the beta reader I'm not opposed to it, the opposite even, but I just don't know how to do it…

Don't mind bad comments! Some constructive commens are okay in my opinion, but that was destructive. 

Chapter Eleven

***** Naomi's thoughts*****

The next morning Effy and I both wakes up on her couch, and let's just say that we did drink a whole lot more than just the first bottle we shared last night. That's probably the reason why we both look like we're about to die right now...

"Fuck me we're definetly getting older!"

"Yup, so much for being a rock star, your badass fans would be so disappointed in you right now."

"Screw them!"

"...Or maybe not. So what's the plan now?"

"The fuck?"

"You don't seriously think that I've follow you in your drinking contest last night just for the sake of it do you?"

"I..."

"God you're just so dumb sometimes. Naomi I seriously thought that you learned something last night."

"I did."

"My ass you did."

"I fucking did, so shut up already. It's just not that simple."

"It never is Naomi, even more when it has to do with that fucked up mind of yours!"

"No wonder why FunSponge is deadly in love with you, you're such a cutie first thing in the morning!"

"Truth hurts innit?"

"Yup, like a bitch."

"Now, not did i mind it or anything, but do you think that you could stand up and put your hands away of my body so I can go and explain to Freddie where I was and who I was with last night?"

"Sure. Are you gonna be in trouble?"

"No. He knows me, and he knows us, so it's fine really."

"Oki then I'm going to come home too. Then I'll probably puke and blame your for this hell of an headache!"

"Have fun then!"

"Screw you Stonem."

Almost an hour later i'm standing just in front of my house and I immediately spot the taxi waiting there. I approach him and ask:

"Can I help you."

"Yes, are you the girl that called me this morning?"

"No."

"Oh oki, then can you asked her to hurry up cause i got other courses to do this morning."

"Ohhhh, fuck I really did screwed everything up..."

I immediately run to my house and directly in the direction of Emily's room. I don't even bother to knock and I almost kick the door open. She turns herself and looks at me. I see fear, and sadness in her eyes and a lot of other stuffs i'm not really sure to decipher.

"Emily...what are you..."

"I'm going to Katie's place."

"But... you hate her..."

"I...it's complicated and I really think that it's the best thing to do right now."

"NO!"

"Stop it please."

"YOU STOP IT. Shit, sorry. Just stay there please."

"I can't and we both know it. Don't make it more difficult that it is for me. I've made a mistake by thinking that you could be interested in me and..."

"Emily I..."

"No, it's fine really. Can we... do you think that we still can work together? Please?"

All I can see right now are the tears that are about to fall on her cheeks and it's breaking my heart in pieces cause I know that i'm responsible for all this mess.

"Of course, and you can even stay there Emily I..."

"I can't. I just need to be on my own for a bit and Katie needs someone to be with her when Cook is not there as well so it's for the best really. I'll call you later so we can find a moment to organise our schedule for next week if it's oki with you?"

"Sure."

"Good. I'll see you soon then. Bye"

She takes her luggage and walk in the direction of the main door.

"Emily wait I..."

"Please don't."

And then she's off. I try to compose myself as much as possible and then I go in my bedroom and fall on my bed. I cry myself to sleep thinking about all the mistakes I've made in my life.

Hours later I'm waked up by my fucking phone. I answer it i no time.

"Emily?"

"Not even close you twat!"

"Katie?"

"Of course! What the fuck have you done to my sister?"

"Excuse me?"

"She called me last night in tears and now she's in our future nursery crying since she got here. So I can only guess that you made something mean to her since you're a fucking bitch and all that?"

"Is she allright?"

"Are you def or something now, cause you sure as hell didn't answer my question?"

"I...I didn't did anything I ..."

"You better not be responsible for this mess or I'll end you with my hands."

"I...I just don't get it, you hate her?"

"You seriously lost it! I don't hate her!"

"But you were so awfull with her the other day."

"Cause I fucking care about her, she's my sister and she means the world for me, I just want her to be happy and I seriously thing that she's not right now and maybe that a few modifications in her life could help her feel better. And if you ever think about telling that to anyone you're dead! Get it?"

"Sure."

"Bye."

"Bye."

I immediately call Emily cause I definitely can't stand the thought of her crying, especially if she's alone.

"Hello?"

"Hy. I thought that I was supposed to be the one calling you."

"Guess that I just couldn't wait.

"Naomi..."

"So, when are you coming here?"

"I...you're the boss."

"Am I a nice boss?"

"I..."

"Only kidding. So are you free Monday afternoon or just after noon actually. The deliver is on me."

"Only if it's not Chinese."

"Already bored of Chinese?"

"Maybe."

"Fine I'll find another place then... So..."

"See you on Monday."

"Wait."

"You don't have to pretend to be nice with me or anything."

"Excuse me; you're probably the lamest biographer ever. Did you never hear that I'm never nice with anyone? This as to be some kind of a professional mistake or something quite similar."

I just heard her laughing and I really can't help but smile. I love the idea of me making her smile and/or laugh.

"I guess that i've got a lot to learn then."

"Emily...I'm not sure to be ready yet, but you certainly didn't imagine the whole me liking you back situation. I ... I just need time...sorry."

"Good thing we got a lot of time ahead of us then, right?"

"I guess so yeah."

"Thanks."

"For what exactly?"

"For being brave."

"I'm everything but not brave."

"Guess that you know yourself as bad as I do then."

"I...see you on Monday?"

"Definitely!"

"Bye."

"Bye Naoms."

...Naoms...I liked that! I guess it wasn't that hard after all, even if it's just a baby step.

**Here we are, another chapter. I hope that it was not that bad to read and that you didn't waste too much time on it either. Anyway tell me all your thoughts about it, and once again if someone could help me about the beta reader thing it will be nice. **


End file.
